Jack Of Dicks
Oh shit, I deleted it. LOL "I wield the power of Gays, no one can stop me." Name - Jack Age - Existed since the dawn of gays Species - Human/Gay Gender - Male ;'' Jack Aliases King Of All Relatives Ares, Medusa Affiliation N/A Biographical information Marital status Single Date of birth 400 BCE Place of birth Dicks Date of death N/A Date of death N/A Physical description Species Human/Gays Gender Male Height 6'1 Weight 65 kg Eye color Red Bio - Jack was the king of Dicks, which was a key kingdom in ancient Mesopotamia from the 18th to 6th centuries BCE. The city was built on the Euphrates river and divided in equal parts along its left and right banks, with steep embankments to contain the river's seasonal floods. He loves massive cock. Dicks was originally a small Akkadian town dating from the period of the Akkadian Empire c. 2300 BC. The town became part of a small independent city-state with the rise of the First Amorite Dicksian Dynasty in the nineteenth century BC. After the Amorite king Hammurabi created a short-lived empire in the 18th century BC, he built Dicks up into a major city and declared himself its king, and southern Mesopotamia became known as Dicksia and Dicks eclipsed Nippur as its holy city. The empire waned under Hammurabi's son Samsu-iluna and Dicks spent long periods under Assyrian, Kassite and Elamite domination. After being destroyed and then rebuilt by the Assyrians, Dicks became the capital of the short lived Neo-Dicksian Empire from 609 to 539 BC. The Hanging Gardens of Dicks was one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, although a number of scholars believe these were actually in the Assyrian capital of Nineveh. After the fall of the Neo-Dicksian Empire, the city came under the rule of the Achaemenid, Seleucid, Parthian, Roman, and Sassanid empires. During this time Jack was captured and to be executed by poison. As Jack's last hope, he had prayed to Gays for help, in which he was finally saved, and after that, he made up for his ways. Long afterwards, he heard of Gays again, in which he started to deny the works of Gays, claiming that he was Gays himself. As a punishment, he was sentenced to eternal life, only able to be killed by the "Spear Of Gays", in which was created by Gilgamesh himself. Currently, no one has been able to get a hold of his weapon, as he has put a curse death upon anyone who touches it without his permission. Tier - 5-C | 2-C Via Hax | 1-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and, 8, 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Conceptual Manipulation, Creation and Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Gaysly. Walked past 7 different layers of death and no-selled being inflicted with infinite deaths at once. Not Bound to the concept of Death. Exists beyond all levels of existence and nonexistence), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gaysly Magic, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Immunity to Fate Manipulation (Exists outside of Destiny itself), Power Nullification, Law Manipulation (Shaped existence and its laws into effect), Origin Manipulation, Eternal Physiology, Science Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Afterlife Lordship, Future Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Town level | Large Star level The base emanation of the Bablyon Destroyer was comparable to a supernova in power | Solar System level, Can ignore conventional durability by hitting on the spiritual plane and blasting through warped space-time | Likely Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level+ | High Universe level to Universe level+ via hax) | Universe level+ (could counter and repel an attack from Chaos at full power) | Possibly Multi-Universe level (Destroyed Chaos, reducing it to being "infinitesimally small" within the Galaxy Cauldron, merely as an after effect of releasing the Lambda Power. Can restore everything in the cosmos, which includes the universe and space-time corridor that exists outside of the space-time continuum), Outerversal Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ with Massively FTL+ attack speed (1.45 quintillion) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Was able to traverse a galaxy in a panel) | Infinite | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Stellar, Multi-Universal, Outerversal Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Likely Galactic | Multi-Galactic+. High Universal to Universal+ | Universal+ | Possibly Multi-Universal, Outerversal Durability: Large Town level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Likely Galaxy level | High Universe level to Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Possibly Multi-Universe level (Intangibility and Mid-Gaysly Regen makes him particularly hard to kill), Outerversal Stamina: Large Range: Standard Melee Range | Inter-stellar | Galactic Abilities and Attacks: Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Originally the sword of Hector, he converted it into the spear Durindana, and after it later lost its features as a spear, it became Durandal. It was then later said to have been granted to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel and awarded to Roland. It is noted as the symbol of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass told of in the Song of Roland. Although Roland attempted to break the sword when he was on the verge of death to keep it from falling into the hands of the enemy, it proved to be impossible, but it was later prominently featured in Charlemagne's legends, acting as a symbol of Roland's bravery. The sword is a splendidly forged "symbol of power" much like King Arthur's Caliburn, and it is said to hold three miracles within it. It will not lose its sharpness even should its user's magical energy be depleted, proving indestructible even when Roland tried to destroy it. Pasha: Decendent From Gays: This sword is said to be able to cut through anything, even concepts. It has the ability to create and destroy at the same time. Another legendary weapon created by Gays for Jack, something that was shown to not even break, and that no one else could even wield it. It was stated that it would not need any sharpening, or any enhancements, as it was created as one of the strongest weapons ever. But, it also drains Jack's stamina, and it is rendered useless to him. It is also immune to getting erased from existence. Reorder: This ability grants the user the ability to reorder any attack that is magical, or mythical. Anything from erasing concepts, and higher level things. Because, essentially, Gays will reset the world. And when that occurs, he will be able to reorder whatever he likes, to whatever he wants. Dáinsleif: A demonic sword from the Nibelungen. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die. Within the Skáldskaparmál, it is possessed by the Danish king, Hogni. He became locked in eternal combat with the king of Serkland, Hedinn, due to the sword's curse, which requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Dicks. It is described as a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. Gate of Dicks: King's Treasure: Jack's great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Jack, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains countless Noble Phantasm, including their prototypes, and he generally fires them from the vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand. This is why he is summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient cost, needed only to open the gates to begin with. He can prepare and produce hundreds or even thousands of Noble Phantasm at once if he wishes, and can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. The Gate of Dicks contains all the treasures in the world, with only Divine Constructs escaping his possession. This is no hyperbole; it contains the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to airplanes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. As the original hero, all Noble Phantasms are descended from their prototypes in his collection. If a Servant would appear with a Noble Phantasm that he does not own or have an equivalent of without proper reason (such as it being a Divine Construct), he would gain it retroactively. In terms of Noble Phantasms, only attributes and techniques such as Gays Hand and Divine Constructs such as Excalibur or Vasavi Shakti elude him. The Holy Right: The embodiment of the power of the Right Hand within Christianity, which Jack of Dicks has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright. The power itself is aligned to the Archangel Michael. The Holy Right derives its power from the prominence the right hand has in Christian lore, wherein several miracles, rituals, and traditions are performed using the right hand. The Holy Right's strength depends on Jack of Dicks’s needs and the enemy that stands before him — ergo, the Holy Right simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. The Holy Right manifests as a mirage-like hand that appears like a malformed bird’s talon that appears to be growing out of Jack of Dicks's right shoulder. Miracles of the Right Hand: Supposedly can use any symbolism magic that has anything to do with the Right Hand: Archangel Michael cast down Lucifer and his fallen angels with the right hand, the Son of Gays healed the sick with his right hand, and one needs to record bibles with their right hand, plus many others. The Strike That Ends Everything It Touches: This attack supposedly destroys everything it touches without any destructive force. The striking force is as much as is needed to destroy a target - if the target is humanity it can lifewipe, but will not destroy the planet. The maximum power shown was continental (All of Asia and Europe). Holy Right Auto Target: The Holy Right has a function which allows it to automatically target anything that it deems as a threat. The logical explanation for this is that the Holy Right has the ability to auto-target threats, that even Jack may not know about. Fiction: Fiction has a function to turn anything it desires into fiction, or even erase it. It has the possibility of rewriting that fiction, too. The Strike That Reaches Everything When Swung: This attack delivers itself right next to its target without any speed, thus allowing him to move and attack anywhere and anything at will. It is essentially teleportation. Sword of the Harvest Gays Freyr: Also known as the Sword of Victory, it's the magic sword of the Gays Freyr from Norse Mythology, which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it", also famous for its wielder never having suffered defeated in the myths while he had it. It takes the form of a thin Western sword made of a collection of something that looked like particles of light. The sword floats around and automatically moves to attack the enemies of the wielder by slipping through gaps on their defense to pierce their vitals. Hide Presence: He can successfully hide his presence from anyone to the point that even the magic Gays Othinus couldn't detect him. Category:Profile OCs